Chocolate for Flowers
by sesshygirl3
Summary: Flowers were weak and fragile, he didn't like them. But she, she was supposed to be strong and independant, why had this blossom gone limp? Gaara contemplates this all for Valentines Day, when he will give a wilting flower some relief. Oneshot.


**Chocolate for Flowers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be imagining crack pairings like these, I'd be making them happen.

My first attempt at a Naruto fic… I kinda hate it… a lot. But maybe you guys won't. It's a oneshot, so please don't ask me to update. Thanks.

* * *

Kankuro starred at his brother in disbelief while Temari giggled to herself. At the age of 15 he was most definitely the clueless boy he'd ever met, next to that Uzumaki Naruto kid. It was Valentines Day in 2 days and he had no idea what was going on. It was true since he was defeated that Gaara had become less violent and more tolerant with people around him, namely himself and Temari. But that didn't mean they'd deliberately try to piss him off.

"Kankuro, I still don't get it," The puppeteer let out a sigh. "Ok, Gaara, on Valentines Day, people give small things like chocolates and candies to other people to show affection and shit,"

His pale green eyes held a look of confusion. "Why?"

Kankuro faltered "Um… They just do ok? It makes people feel good when others give them gifts. It makes them feel loved," Kankuro hadn't really expected his brother to understand these things for a while, for reasons that you all know.

"So… I just have to give someone candy, and then I'll know what love is?"

"Um… N-not exactly. You see, you kind have to give it too… well you don't feel- then you might if you're a sap but-

"-Kankuro, shut up. I'll take over," Temari shoved him away. "Ok, listen up Gaara. Men and Women are attracted to each other, so on days like Valentines they give each other gifts to admit their feelings. For example, the man gives the woman a rose, if she accepts the gift, that means she feels the same. If she doesn't, the man needs to find a new girl to fall for."

"So I can't give the gift to you?" Gaara says. Temari rolls her eyes. "Not really, we're siblings. I'll be getting plenty of gifts though, don't worry," Kankuro snorted. "_Anyways,"_ Temari made a face before continuing. "You don't have to participate; it's pretty stupid to tell you the truth,"

"No, I want to," He stated firmly. His siblings shrugged. "Alright, but we have to leave for the Sand by tomorrow night," Gaara frowned. "Valentines Day isn't until after tomorrow, and it takes 3 days to get back to the Sand,"

Temari taped her chin thoughtfully. "It's better to give it a day early than a day late I suppose." He stood. "I'm going out,"

"You're meeting with the 5th is in an hour, don't stay out to long." Kankuro said lazily.

"Right" He closed the door behind him.

…

It was already dusk when he left the apartment, he'd probably only have time to buy a gift. Then he'd have to pick a girl to give it to. On the way to the store he bumped into one, a girl that is. She obviously wasn't paying attention because he stopped five steps before they collided and she still managed to walk into him. "Oh! G-Gomen, p-please forgive me I-I wasn't p-paying at-tention at all…" The girls' big white eyes were directed at the ground and she kept bowing apologizing. It kind of pissed him off. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, her body went rigged immediately. He straightened the pale girl from her bowing position and moved her idly to the side before walking away.

…

He pushed open the doors to the flower shop and stepped inside, taking in the mass of light colored petals and smell of freshly dug soil. "Can I help you?"

Gaara turned around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes sitting behind the counter giving him a bored stare, until she recognized who he was. Expectantly, her expression changed quickly from indifferent to fear. The people here were no different from the ones in his own village.

Overlooking her reaction Gaara looked over every flower carefully. He couldn't understand why people liked them so much, they were fragile, needed to be cared for daily, and really didn't smell that great. The Sand didn't have flowers, so he couldn't help but gaze at them longer than necessary. In the end, he settled for a box of chocolates.

He turned to go when a hesitant voice stopped him. "H-hey, you need to pay for those,"

"I don't have any money,"

"… O-okay, I'll pay for you, but next time-"

"-There won't be a next time." The bells on the door jingled as it closed behind him.

…

Gaara was beginning to wonder why he was going through all the trouble to do this. Judging from past reactions, no girls in their right mind would accept a gift from him, but he already knew that, that's how it would always be.

He was on his way home, ready to dump the chocolates the first chance he got, when he saw another flower. He'd seen this flower before. It was red with soft pink petals and 2 shocking green eyes. Wait, flowers didn't have eyes. He blinked and looked again at the figure before him; anyone could have mistaken her for a flower. Her skin was alarmingly pale and her hair was a unique color of pink. Her green eyes were like stems that wilted from an unknown illness as she looked off into the distance. Flowers died if they weren't cared for properly, this one looked like it hadn't seen sunshine for ages.

He searched his memory for her name, trying to recall what the Blonde had been screeching so loud. _S.. Satori? Sa… Saru… Sakuya… Sakuno…_He looked at the girl again, her pink hair, green eyes. "Sakura," She slipped out of her daze and turned around at the sound of her name "Sasu- … Kazekage-sama…"Gaara blinked again, he hadn't realized he said it out loud. Her green eyes were brighter than the last time he looked and her face held disappointment causing him to frown. "What is it?"

He hesitated. For change he didn't want something to die, instead he wanted to help it live. Maybe it was possible to feel life in this world by helping to, if not, he didn't care, he just wanted to see her alive. Sakura was a good-looking flower, he didn't like seeing it die, and he wouldn't let it. "Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara approached the stone bench on which she was sitting and extended the hand with chocolate out to her. "Here," She stared at his gesture then up to him then back down to his hand before extending her own shaky one to take the box. He looked at her for any type of response or sign of acceptance; instead, she began to cry. Her body shook with silent sobs as the tears fell onto the plastic cover of the chocolate box; her hands were shaking so hard he was amazed the package hadn't fallen from her grasp by now.

He turned around with disgust, half wanting to take the parcel back. "You don't have to respond," And walked away.

…

He wanted to break something, anything, inflict pain or server the ties with his own. Nothing, he couldn't do anything right. The one person he wanted to help, he made her cry. He was so tired of it, getting up so high just to be shot down. He was a fool for even bothering, no matter how old he got or where he went, people would always be the same.

"How'd it go, Gaara?" Temari said from her spot on the couch.

"…"

"… Oh… You still have to go to the meeting," Temari was a bitch. He slammed the door to his room shut and began making preparations for his trip back to the sand.

…

**One Week Later**

"Kazekage-sama, there's a letter for you in the office," Gaara nodded at the assistant and retreated to his office to read what ever form he had to sign.

He sat down behind his desk and picked up a pink envelope. … Pink. Putting that aside he tore it open and pulled out a pink… piece of paper with flower petals printed over it. He didn't care what this was for; he wasn't signing anything that had this much pink on it, and began to read:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_Thank you so much for the chocolates, they were really good, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything back then. I didn't mean to break down on you like that, I was just under a lot of stress at the moment, and your gift made me feel so much better! So, once again, thank you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Haruno Sakura_

Gaara re-read the letter once, twice; so many times he could recite it out loud before setting it down and staring at it. If the letter itself wasn't enough of a shock, what was at the end of it certainly was.

_P.S. I want us to be good friends, write back soon!_

He quickly searched his desk for a pen and scrambled for a piece of paper, a silly smile playing across his lips. Never before had he felt this… Giddy, it was very out of character, but that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He scratched his head, trying to come up with something to say, anything that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_That's good you liked them, you should have that look on your face anymore, it's unsightly. Plus I felt that you deserved something since I hurt you back then when I was fighting Naruto…_

His pen continued to scribble down letters on its own, spilling its thoughts out to this girl, and that's when he decided flowers really we're that bad. Heh. He didn't see any mail for Temari or Kankuro.

_P.S. Call me Gaara_

The End

* * *

Meh, hope you people enjoyed it. You can review if you'd like, I don't really care. I just want constructive criticism on how I can improve. Thanks.

0(-.-)0


End file.
